Cesar
Cesar 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Cesar was a drug dealer before the outbreak. He was attempting to sell his contrabrand to Arianne Davis (commonly known by her nickname Annie) when the outbreak began. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak began, Cesar pulled out a handgun and started shooting infected walkers in a cafe. He led Annie out of the cafe, escaping into the alleyways of Orlando. The duo arrived at a ground floor apartment, where Cesar's friend Rico lived. When there was no sign of Rico or Cesar's gang, Cesar decided to wait in the apartment, saying there was enough food and drink to last a week. He found a stash of guns in the apartment, giving one to Annie to protect herself. While waiting in Rico's apartment, Annie and Cesar began to learn about each other. Cesar told Annie how he was born in Cuba, before moving to Orlando to escape danger from rival Cuban drug gangs. After finishing, the door to the apartment is broken open, when two survivors, Luke and Adam, walk in. Cesar trains his gun on the two, not trusting Luke due to his large size. Thinking him of a looter, Cesar prepares to kill Luke, though after Annie disagrees, Cesar reluctantly lowers his weapon. Soon after meeting the two survivors, the radio Cesar turned on earlier announces that Orlando would be firebombed in 15 minutes. Escaping out of Orlando with Rico's car, the four survivors make their way north on Interstate 75. They come upon a roadblock, where they find a large group of Orlando survivors. After a tense moment where Cesar gets into a standoff with the other survivors, the groups agree to merge, forming the Orlando Group. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Cesar joins his fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. He is killed first though, when he is overwhelmed by the zombies. Death Killed By *Luke ''(Indirectly Caused) *Walkers (Alive) After Luke draws the attention of walkers by firing Greg's gun into the air, Cesar is one of the survivors to stand his ground and shoot at the oncoming horde. However he is soon overrun and devoured, his death warning the survivors they couldn't fight the horde and would have to escape. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Cesar was shown to be a suave, smooth talking man in his cafe appearance, attempting to woo Annie into buying his drugs. He is shown to be extremely cool and rarely nervous, as he casually guns down walkers without a care in the world. He's also seen to have a short temper, getting angry at Luke for simple things like breaking plates and drinking beer. Appearance Cesar was a man in his mid fifties, with shaggy black hair and green eyes. He was shorter in height at 5'8" and weighed close to 168 pounds. Abilities *'''Shooting: Cesar was shown to be a good shot, showing how he effortlessly takes down walkers in a cafe with only a handgun. *'Persuasive': Cesar was shown to be very persuasive, nearly wooing Annie into buying his drugs just by using his silver tongue. Weapons and Items *'Beretta M9': Cesar kept a pistol on him at all times due to his paranoia of hostile gang members. He later used it to kill a few walkers in a cafe, before once again using it to threaten Luke and Adam. Relationships Annie Cesar and Annie had a good relationship, meeting up before the outbreak. He was protective of Annie, she being one of the only people Cesar fully trusted. Cesar might have had feelings for Annie as revealed in his thoughts, telling himself off for being over fifty and Annie not even twenty. Rico It's known that Rico and Cesar had a strong relationship before the outbreak, working together to sell drugs for money. Cesar was very upset when he didn't find Rico at home, deducing his former friend to have been infected and turned into a walker. Luke Cesar disliked Luke a lot and was very annoyed by him, calling him disrespectful for breaking a plate. He later calls Luke very stupid when the latter goes back in the apartment for a case of beer, despite their being a threat of firebombs about to strike Orlanod. Adam Cesar didn't hate Adam as much as he did Luke, being rather neutral with Adam. Trivia *Cesar is known to say a few things in Spanish, calling Annie chica (which could mean cute or girl), and Luke muy estupido (very stupid). Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Survivors Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Devouring